


The Birthday Gift

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoTsugu Series [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sayo baked some cookies for Tsugumi but...will she actually manage to give it to her?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SayoTsugu Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499
Kudos: 25





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my best girl!!!!!! I hope you stay happy and adorable always!

Sayo stood nervously at the front gate of the Hikawa Residence, waiting impatiently for Hina. She was wearing her usual white shirt with a grey jacket, her astronomy necklace and dark blue skirt. After much persuasion from Hina, she reluctantly added a blue hair clip to top off her look.

“Hina! Are you done yet? We are going to be late!” Sayo shouted into the house. She stared down at the small box of cookies she made for Tsugumi. She had spent the entire afternoon baking them, making sure every single one tasted just the way she wanted. The shape of each cookie had much thought put into it too. First, there was a regular shaped cookie, which signified how their friendship started during that fated baking class. And then there was a keyboard shaped cookie, which represented how Tsugumi was the keyboardist of Afterglow. She even made sure to use red icing so it matched the colour of Tsugumi’s keyboard. The third cookie was shaped like a star, which represented the time she, Tsugumi, Hina, Kokoro looked at the stars on the school rooftop under the beautiful night sky.

“Onee-chan!!! I’m coming!!” Hina rushed out of the house and almost bumped into Sayo. Sayo quickly hid the box of cookies in her pocket. She did not want to let Hina know she actually baked cookies for Tsugumi. The both of them were invited to Tsugumi’s birthday party held at Hazawa Coffee. Hina was in a white dress with blue flowers decorated on the waist, her hair tied up as usual with her twin tails and a pink hair clip on the top. 

“Let’s go before we are late…” Sayo sighed and locked the door, walking toward the downtown area.

“Onee-chan, what did you get for Tsugu-chan?!” Hina eyes sparkled as she leaned towards Sayo.

“Nothing big...just some-”

“I got cookies from the train station!! You know the famous one where it always has long queues!” Hina raised the rather large box she was carrying under her arm and grinned.

“Oh…” Sayo frowned a little as she instinctively shoved her box of cookies deeper into her pocket. Her heart sank a little.

The rest of the journey was silent as Hina hummed a little tune and the twins reached the cafe. As they entered, the smell of coffee hit them like a wave. Usually, this familiar scent indicated that Tsugumi was nearby. Sayo’s nervousness immediately dissipated as she let out a small smile. 

_ Surely, Hazawa-san will appreciate my handmade gift...right? _

“Tsugu! Look what I got ya!” A loud voice sounded from the entrance of the cafe as Tomoe strode in with a wrapped up punk costume. “I saw you eyeing the costume the other time we were at the department store and knew you wanted it badly!” Tomoe grinned and passed the costume to Tsugumi.

“Ako picked out the chain for you!!” Ako pointed at the skull necklace excitedly.

“Tomoe-chan! Ako-chan! This looks amazing!!! Thank you! It must be expensive…” Tsugumi teared up a bit as she took the costume.

“Ah it’s nothing! Happy Birthday, Tsugu!” Tomoe pat Tsugumi on the shoulder with a wide grin.

“Tsuguuuuuuuu!” Moca sauntered in and walked past the twins again as she cut in front of Tomoe, placing a huge basket in front of her. “I bought this from the famous bakery at Inoshima where the queue was very long~ I hope you liked it~ Happy b-day~” The basket was filled with bread of all shapes and sizes, every bun unique and delicate. Sayo trembled slightly as she reached her hands into her pocket, feeling her small box of cookies.

“Moca-chan, thank you so much! I am so happy!” Tsugumi smiled happily.

“Tsugu, look what I got you!” Himari quickly dragged Tsugumi away and opened up a posh looking box. 

“Wahhhh! These earrings look so beautiful!”

“I know right?! I took such a long time trying to pick the perfect pair for you! Happy Birthday!!!”

“I love it a lot, Himari-chan!!! Thank you so, so much!” Tsugumi hugged Himari tightly.

“Ah....Tsugumi…” Ran mumbled softly.

“Ran-chan!” 

“I...made these…Happy birthday...” Ran sheepishly presented Tsugumi with a huge bouquet of flowers with many different types of flowers, making it super colourful. It was obvious Ran had put in a lot of effort into it.

_ That’s handmade but….it looks so extravagant… _

Sayo frowned deeper as she eyed Hina’s gift. 

“Ahem Hina…”

“Yes, onee-chan?”

“May I...share the gift with you? I will pay you…”

“Eh? Didn’t you prepare a gift for Tsugu-chan?” Hina tilted her head curiously.

“Well I…” Sayo frowned and looked away, “I forgot to bring it.”

“Oh...sure then!” Hina smiled and continued walking forward. “Tsugu-chan!”

‘Hina-senpai! Sayo-san!” Tsugumi’s face lit up as she saw the twins. Sayo forced a small smile and waved.

“We bought these for you!” Hina grinned and passed the golden box to Tsugumi.

“Wow!! These are the famous cookies from the station!! I’ve always wanted to try their cookies! Thank you so much, Hina-senpai, Sayo-san!”

“Happy birthday, Hazawa-san…” Sayo said softly. She felt like she always turned to soft mush whenever she was in front of Tsugumi.

“Thank you!” Tsugumi went up to hug Hina before walking over to Sayo and hugging her tightly. Sayo could smell that familiar coffee smell again, this time much stronger. Her face blushed slightly from the hug. Her hand fumbled with the cookie box in her pocket.

_ I guess this gift wasn’t good enough... _

Soon, the party started and everyone started eating the feast prepared by the Hazawa family. Tsugumi’s parents actually decided to cook with Tsugumi to prepare this huge buffet.

Sayo stood at a small corner of the cafe, staring at the girls as they giggled amongst themselves and teased one another. Some of them were talking to Tsugumi and laughing along. Ako was air drumming. Hina was playing the air guitar along with Ako. Sayo felt a bit...out of place. She sighed and quietly left the cafe, the loud music covering the sound of the doorbell.

* * *

The chilly night air blew on Sayo’s face as she walked out. It was slightly cold tonight, with the hints of winter still not leaving. Sayo rubbed her hands together and stuck them into her pocket, where it bumped into her cookie box again.

_ What a stupid gift I made… _

She walked over to the fences which kept people out from the river and stared at the still water. The thought of throwing the box of cookies into the river flashed past her mind.

“Sayo~ san!” A voice sounded from behind her as Sayo felt a quick tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see the familiar-looking brown hair and bright smile.

“H-Hazawa-san?!” Sayo's eyes widened, staring at Tsugumi at a loss for words. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you this question!” Tsugumi tucked her arms at her waist and pouted. “You’ll catch a cold out here you know?” Tsugumi pulled out a scarf from her pocket and wrapped it around Sayo’s neck, at which Sayo started blushing.

“T-T-Thanks…” Sayo stuttered and looked at Tsugumi’s face, which was inches away from hers.

“Hehe~ So, why won’t you join the party?”

“I…” Sayo looked away, hiding her face under the scarf.

_ This...smells just like her… _

“Too loud, huh?” Tsugumi answered her own question.

Sayo looked up and nodded. Tsugumi really knew her inside out.

“Well, then I will stay out here with you then!” Tsugumi smiled and stood beside Sayo.

“Eh? No, you should go back inside! It’s your birthday and-”

Tsugumi kept quiet and stared into the still waters, smiling slightly. Sayo didn’t continue arguing and followed her gaze. The both of them just stood there quietly, as the night around them was silent.

“Hey...Hazawa-san…”

“Hm?”

“I...I actually made a gift for you…” 

“Eh?!” Tsugumi turned to face Sayo, “then, why didn’t you give it to me just now?”

“I...I saw the others-”

“What is it?” Tsugumi placed her hand on Sayo’s shoulder, shaking her slightly. Sayo reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box with the cookies she made inside.

“Wahhh!! Did you make these, Sayo-san?” Tsugumi took over the box and looked through it. Although at first glance, it looked hand made rather than store bought, but each cookie had its own design and the icing was meticulously lined around the edges.

“Mhm…” Sayo nodded, “I wanted to make cookies which represented what you meant to me…” Sayo stared and pointed at the different cookies in the box, explaining the meaning behind them. However, Tsugumi was staring at Sayo’s face the entire time, her eyes watered as she lunged forward to hug Sayo.

“Eh?! Hazawa-san?!” Sayo raised both her hands, not knowing where to put them.

“I love it! It’s the best gift I ever received! Why didn’t you give it to me just now?” Tsugumi teared up as she wrapped her arms tighter around Sayo.

“I...I saw the other gifts…” Sayo’s voice trailed off. 

Tsugumi pulled away her arms and looked deep into Sayo’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter what they give, it’s the heart that counts...and I can tell you put a lot of heart into this gift...and that’s why it’s more precious than any other gifts I have received. Thank you, Sayo-san…” She wiped her tears with her hand. 

“Hazawa-san…”

“I won’t have the heart to eat these even if I wanted to… they are so precious to me…” Tsugumi stuttered as more tears streamed down her face. She gripped onto the box tightly.

“Please do eat them...I want to know your feedback so I can improve on them…” Sayo looked away and twirled with her hair.

Tsugumi rushed up to hug Sayo again, this time letting out a laugh at how Sayo was still so serious. Then, she backed away slowly.

“Shall we go back to the party before we both catch a cold?” She chuckled.

“Mhm…” Sayo nodded and followed the brunette back into the cafe.


End file.
